


Growing Up

by ilostmynuts



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmynuts/pseuds/ilostmynuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku's growing up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one shot I half wrote a few years ago. I finished it up and have a second part started, but I'm not the best at continuing things.

1) 

It started with the meat buns. 

“God, I was starving,” exclaimed Gojyo and he dove for the last meat bun with a speed reserved for killing youkai and eating around Goku. 

Goku. 

Didn’t. 

Attack.

Him. 

“I think I’m full,” Goku said. 

For anyone else this would have been a matter a fact statement, an everyday phrase to be said without reason for surprise. But in Goku’s case, this was mind-blowing, earth-shattering news. Gojyo’s eyes bugged out and he choked on his roll, and even Hakkai stared at him in utter amazement. 

Sanzo released a lungful a smoke and looked at Goku speculatively from over his newspaper. He shrugged his shoulders. 

“It’s about time.” 

 

2)

Goku was no longer being the shortest of the group, a fact that brought Gojyo no end of satisfaction as he teased the monk about the monkey outgrowing him. Before his sudden appetite decrease, he had been more ravenous than before as he shot of several inches in the space of six months. Those were painful months for him – the constant hunger in his belly and pain in his joints made it difficult to sleep. Hakkai said they were just growing pains and gave him a salve that helped his joints little and some extra food that helped even less.

And it did nothing for the sudden burning of his blood. 

 

3)

Goku’s first time was, appropriately enough, with a girl who could cook. 

When he had been left alone at the inn by the others, she came to him, offering beer, food, and inconsequential chatter. She liked him and her eyes darkened when she realized he would soon leave. She flirted shyly, but with determination, and Goku soon found himself in her bedroom. Both of them were uncertain at first, but, as they fumbled together in the dark, Goku understood a burning hunger he had never really understood until then. For the first time, as he lay in tangled sheets with the girl who kissed him sleepily, it was sated. 

But only for a little while. 

 

 

4)

Goku could smell Sanzo. He had always smelled Sanzo before – he had grown up around the man and had memorized his scent before he could remember. But never had he been so overpowered by his scent before. It followed him wherever he went – he was always hyperaware of the priest’s distance from him and the scent he left behind him wherever he went. He secretly reveled in the scent, breathing it in whenever the priest and the others left the room

Gojyo’s and Hakkai’s scents didn’t affect him like Sanzo’s did. He wondered why. 

 

 

5)

Hakkai had caught him breathing in the smell of Sanzo’s used sheets. He didn’t say anything to Goku, but his mask dropped long enough for Goku to see his surprise. He swiftly recovered himself, however, making an excuse and leaving the room. Goku wondered what exactly he told Sanzo, only overhearing snippets of their conversation. 

“I really think you should talk to him,” Hakkai said, voice reasonable as always. “You don’t want Gojyo to do it, do you?” 

A low, laughing voice. “I wouldn’t mind. Let Professor Gojyo show him the way.” 

Sanzo’s answer to that was too low to be heard, but it set Gojyo off into peals of laughter. The conversation abruptly stopped when Goku entered. They pretended to play cards. 

 

 

6)

Goku had taken to watching Sanzo. He had always liked watching the priest, often following him around the temple, much to the distress of the monks who lived there. Sanzo would more often than not be aware the silent stalking, but would exasperatedly allow it, just relieved to have Goku fairly quiet and out of trouble. 

But now, he liked to watch Sanzo when Sanzo didn’t know he was watching. 

It reminded him the priest was human. 

Feather thin cracks began to appear in the diadem. 

 

7)

Gojyo had accosted the priest in the hallway. Sanzo snapped irritably at him, but the kappa grinned and bore it, purring words into the priest’s ear and pressing him against the wall. 

Goku watched. They didn't see him. 

They talked some more, Sanzo's voice angry and irritated, Gojyo's playful and determined. Then Gojyo kissed him, pressing Sanzo's wrists against the wall so he couldn't shoot him. 

Goku couldn't move.

Gojyo dragged a reluctant Sanzo into a room. The door shut with a decisive click. 

Goku waited a moment before hurrying to watch through the keyhole. 

Gojyo grinned and pushed Sanzo down onto the mattress. Sanzo went down spitting and kicking but when Gojyo pressed his mouth against him, Sanzo kissed him back furiously.

Goku's blood boiled. 

 

8)

The next morning, Sanzo bathed before they left the inn, but his scent was still tainted by Gojyo's. 

If Goku was obsessed with watching Sanzo before, that was nothing compared to after that. He watched Sanzo constantly, remembering the sounds he made when Gojyo sank into him, his glittering eyes, his lustful smell. 

More thin cracks appeared. 

 

 

9) 

Goku watched them, something unidentifiable stirring inside him. He would find more times to watch the two of them when they were alone together. 

Then one day, he had an opportunity to find Sanzo alone. 

He heard the argument start and end quickly with Sanzo roaring at Gojyo and Gojyo fleeing the room, hands up as he backed out, an unrepentant grin on his face. Bullets followed and missed as the kappa quickly shut the door and dived out of the way. The innkeeper would be furious about his door. Smelling of sex and laughing cheerfully to himself, Gojyo knocked on Hakkai’s door. Hakkai shook his head good-naturedly at Gojyo's smug smile, but let himself be persuaded to come downstairs for a drink. Goku watched them go. Then he let himself into Sanzo's room and locked the door behind him. He stared at Sanzo. 

Sanzo was irritable, his face still flushed and he was smoking furiously. 

“What are you staring at, monkey?” he snapped. 

Goku didn’t respond. He cocked his head, staring at Sanzo, feeling the blood rush through his veins. 

Sanzo frowned at him.

“Get out of here. Children should be in bed by now.” 

“No.” 

The fan came down but never hit. Goku grabbed Sanzo’s arm and held it. Sanzo's eyes widened in shock. He tried to free himself, but Goku’s grip was like steel. 

“Goku?” 

Goku silently grabbed the fan and threw it across the room. 

“I’m not a child anymore,” he said, moving closer. He was slightly taller than Sanzo now and he stared down into violet eyes, the priest uncharacteristically too astonished to do anything but stare back. 

He was vaguely aware of his diadem cracking further and Sanzo’s horrified intake of breath, but there were more pressing matters at hand. He had to show Sanzo that he wasn’t a child. 

He pulled Sanzo roughly to him and kissed him, the way he had seen Gojyo do it, the way the girls had taught him to do. Sanzo hit and kicked him, but he didn’t even feel it. When Sanzo pulled out the banishing gun, he struck it from his hands carelessly and ripped the sutra from his shoulders and tossed it aside. Sanzo’s robes gave way like paper in his hands. Sanzo was telling him something but Goku couldn’t hear it over the roar of his own blood in his ears. 

But then one thing Sanzo said came through to him clearly.

“Goku, no.” 

The creature that was Goku hesitated, looking into wide violet eyes. But then he bore down on the priest with desperate lust, pressing him to the unmade bed as Sanzo struggled and fought and swore. He licked and nipped at the flesh beneath him, holding the half-naked body still when it sought escape. Sanzo cried out when he bit his neck hard enough to draw blood and Goku became distantly aware of a pounding and crashing at the door. Sanzo tried to punch him, but he struck him across the face and held both his arms down with one hand above his head. He paid the sounds at the door no mind, too busy ripping at Sanzo's jeans to pay attention to the door giving way and the shouts of anger and surprise behind him.

Rough hands pulled him off the priest, ripping him away from the dazed priest. He snarled and the hands slammed him through the wall into the room next door. He picked himself off the floor of the room and looked into the furious eyes of redheaded half-youkai who had thrown him. He said something angrily, but Goku couldn't hear him. He could only smell him. 

He smelled of Sanzo, and Sanzo smelled of him. 

Pieces of the golden diadem fell to the floor. 

Across the room, the full youkai was helping Sanzo to his feet, hands touching him, tainting him. The Seiten Taisen roared and was across the room in an instant, sending Hakkai through to the other room. The occupants of that room screamed and ran. Sanzo lunged for his scroll, but Seiten Taisen flung him back towards the bed, where he hit his head, hard. He licked his lips, looking at the dazed priest on the bed when he was suddenly wrapped up in the chains of a shakujou. He snarled and broke free as the other two youkai shouted at him. Gojyo cried out when sharp claws raked across his stomach, and he lept backwards, narrowly avoiding disembowelment. A chi blast hit the thing that was Goku from behind knocking him off his feet, but he rolled and sprang up again, snarling. He was ready to deliver the killing blow when the sounds of chanting registered with him. He whirled. 

Sanzo had crawled across the floor and draped the sutra over his shoulders. His eyes were closed and his head was bowed and his voice rose and fell, quicker, quicker, and quicker. The Seiten Taisen rushed at the priest, but it was too late. Sanzo's eyes opened and his eyes fixed on the other's. Sanzo flung his hand out and the room was bathed in light. 

 

 

10)

The room was silent apart from the sounds of their labored breathing. Goku staggered back from the priest who knelt on the floor, head bowed, sutra still fluttering around his shoulders like an angry snake. Hakkai moved to check on a bruised and bleeding Gojyo, but he roughly refused the silent offer of help and moved to Sanzo, reaching out his hand to him. Sanzo flinched away, and Gojyo's hand fell to his side, clenched into a fist. 

The room was silent.


End file.
